


It IS a pretty dress...

by damnedxfate



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Outertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), BBQ is a horn dog pass it on, BBQ/Rotten my HC for swapfell bros, Fluff, M/M, Nurse Toriel, Outertale sans got punted, Personal Canon, Poke'sans au, Queen Toriel (Undertale), Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), commission, cross dressing, he is a soft boy, my Poke'sans au, poor baby, tsun tsun, violent small
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 16:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnedxfate/pseuds/damnedxfate
Summary: 'Forget everything you thought you knew about his breed.'BBQ learns he's been going about this the wrong way. Time for a different, softer, approach.





	It IS a pretty dress...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bitchyfanfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitchyfanfics/gifts).



> This is a commission for darling Bitchyfanfics over on tumblr based on my version of the Poke'sans au. Hope you enjoyed it hun and thank you for the commission.

‘ _That demon, that monster, that world destroying adorable little bastard!_ ’ was all BBQ could think while nursing his recently bandaged hand. He had only barely started his journey and he had more bites and scratches on his body then he had bones making said body! He just had to request a Rotten Poke’sans. They just had to be disarmingly cute until they opened their mouth and latched on to any little bit they could with the punishing force of a sledgehammer.   
  
Not that he regretted his decision at all! His little Rotten was the epitome of perfect in BBQ’s eyes. There wasn’t any other Poke’sans in the world that would ever come close to exquisiteness that was his starter. His proud little starter that was being cuddled by this city’s Nurse Toriel like an infant. Hamming it up and purring smugly while the motherly monster cooed at him, rubbing his chin with a finger.  
  
BBQ wanted to do that but...since their initial bonding any show of affection or attempt at ahem “further bonding” was met with a swift crunch and a double kick to the crotch. He had tried everything he could think of. Stoked the Rotten’s ego, took him to the gym and let him work out his aggression...boy had that been an adventure and a half.   
BBQ wasn’t sure if they were even welcome back there after Rotten had attempted to launch the Outer Poke’sans into orbit. Nice joke in theory but not so nice watching the tiny skeleton squeaking it’s head off while they desperately held onto a high beam.  
  
“Alright dear, your Poke’sans is fully healed but perhaps we should let him go on to your room. I feel that we need to have a small chat” Nurse Toriel said breaking BBQ from his pit of self pity and war flashback. That poor, poor Poke’sans.   
  
“Ah, yes of course. Here you go Rotten, I’ll meet yo-” Slim didn’t get to finish his sentence. The keycard was ripped out of his hand with an angry huff. Little boots stomped off the wearer not bothering to look back. So angry, so bossy, fucking pit he wanted to pin the Poke’sans down and make him scream sweetly just like he did that one glorious night.   
  
“If you are quite done”  
  
Ah shit, here we go again. Damn his eager (well endowed if he says so himself) dick.  
BBQ turned toward the waiting nurse sheepishly all while discreetly, read ineffectively, attempting to hide the sudden illumination peeking out over the rim of his low slung pants. BBQ shrunk down further into his hooded jacket at her disapproving huff and arched eyebrows. He could feel them, his fantasy of sinful desires clawing their way down his back.   
  
Nurse Toriel sighed and pinched the space between her eyes, “ This is exactly why I warn the Professors that each trainer should receive special courses pertaining to their chosen starter. Anyone with common sense can tell you’re going about training your Poke’sans incorrectly, especially considering this one’s nature type. Tell me young man, what exactly have you been doing to ‘train’ him?”  
  
BBQ let it all out. He explained how he had always loved Rotten Poke’sans. Finding them perfect in every way from their posture, personality and power. Everything about them enamored BBQ to them. He had planned to join the badge circuit with his tiny power house and climb the ranks believing that was exactly what his ideal Poke’sans wanted.  
  
Toriel’s blank stare told him otherwise. He was about to be gifted a revelation today about Poke’sans and their nature along with why exactly their relationship was stagnating so quickly into their journey.  
  
It was a long night but plans were set and it was only a matter of time.

* * *

  
_‘You must forget everything you thought you knew about Rotten type Poke’sans. Yes, all of them do enjoy doing battle but they are more than their painted mold. Yours is actually a very rare deviant and if you don’t correct yourself now? You may find yourself alone on your journey’_ __  
__  
BBQ shuddered to himself remembering Nurse Toriel’s words last night. He couldn’t even imagine returning to his hometown alone and when people asked what happened all he would have been able to say was that he had failed, spectacularly.   
  
Poke’sans were loyal.  
  
No matter what type or upbringing; the small monsters were loyal to a fault. He had heard some of the horror stories of Poke’sanses even dragging their trainers off or even killing their trainers in a desperate attempt to protect them from a perceived threat. But even those stories were less horrifying of the ones where a trainer would wake up one day alone, their companion missing. Not stolen but leaving under the cover of night or just walking away ignoring their trainers commands.  
  
This time it was more of a convulsion than a shudder disturbing the grumpy Rotten dangling from his arms, earning a hiss of displeasure.   
  
“Sorry…” BBQ refocused on the situation at hand. They were at the local Sans’mart shopping for some ‘supplies’ all under her guidance.   
Unlike their last visit, BBQ breezed right past the battle section without a single glance leaving his companion confusedly peeking back over his shoulder.   
Before Rotten could have demanded an answer his eyes were caught by something out of his deepest most secretive dreams. Something he never thought he would get in this life not with his breed, not with his attitude.  
  
Frills, lace, puffy skirts in every color of the rainbow.   
Heaven.  
  
BBQ glanced down at his starter whose eyes were for once wide and sparkling, not narrowed and suspicious. Tiny hands reaching out shakingly toward the nearest dress in awe. He never thought to ever see such a face on his surly Poke’sans.  
  
_‘You’ll see what I mean quickly. When you arrive just let him go’_ __  
__  
BBQ tightened his arms momentarily before settling the smaller on the ground, not that he thinks they noticed at first.   
The Poke’sans staying frozen before stumbling forward into the racks haltingly before taking off. Rotten moved at such speeds BBQ could hardly keep up despite his longer legs and his taller stature only giving him enough vantage to see the cute rear wiggle its way from cloth carousel to cloth carousel. BBQ only pausing to snag each dress, skirt, blouse and trinket that Rotten spent more than a cursory glance on.   
  
Finally Rotten ceased his frenzy when he arrived at one final grand display. A full princess style gown, complete with gloves, kitten heels and diamond tiara all in a soft complimenting shade of lavender.  
  
Rotten would look-  
  
“-Perfect…” BBQ hadn’t realized he spoke aloud until his Poke’sans turned toward him blushing and speechless. “How would you feel about being... **MY** Princess from now on?” BBQ offered, breathless, hopeful...glowing.   
  
One beat...two…  
  
And then simultaneously the little smile and BBQ’s Dex chimed notifying that the nickname was accepted. Not that BBQ noticed as he was being bowled over by a full tackle sending the gathered clothes flying by a happily laughing Princess. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed it please leave a comment or kudos! Have any questions about my au? Please feel free to ask!


End file.
